The Timeless Love
by BabyWolf Shin11
Summary: Menceritakan tentang seorang yeoja yang baru saja pindah ke Korea Selatan. Hidup di Korea bukan saja menimbulkan keasingan terhadap lingkungan baru, tapi juga menguak fakta tentang yeoja itu sejak bertemu dengan seseorang. Bagaimana kisahnya? Cekidot XiuSoo/KaiSoo/HenSoo
1. Chapter 1 : New

**Chapter** 1

Babywolf Shin11 Present

 **"The Timeless Love"**

Author : **Babywolf Shin11**

Cast :

\- Shin SooYoung (OC)

\- Kim Minseok

\- Kim Jongin

Other Cast:

\- Member EXO

\- Henry Lau

\- dan lainnya

Warning : Typo bertebaran, mungkin ada kalimat yang tidak bisa dimengerti atau apa atuh.

'Cast hanya milik Tuhan, SM Entertainment, Keluarga dan Fans (Kecuali OC milik Author yaa) '

 **Happy Reading** ^^

Chapter 1 **Start!**

Di KyungHee University, suara derap langkah kaki terdengar di lorong universitas dengan loker yang berada di dinding dan murid yang sedang beraktivitas ataupun berlalu lalang. Seorang namja berkacamata berambut abu-abu pun berjalan melewati setiap yeoja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja karena ketampanannya ataupun namja yang iri melihatnya. Namja itu pun masuk kedalam ruangan administrasi dan terlihat ada seorang yeoja yang sedang sibuk dengan filenya. Yeoja dengan nama tag Yoo Si Jin itu pun menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan matanya terpaku dengan wajah tampan yang berada didepannya itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? " SiJin pun menanyakan maksud kedatangan namja tampan nan misterius itu. Namja itu pun mengeluarkan file dan menyerahkan nya kepada Sijin yang mengernyit bingung. Kenapa menyerahkan ini? Bukannya kemarin seharusnya menjadi hari terakhir pendaftaran di universitas ini?

"Ehm, _Mianhae_ tetapi pendaftaran sudah ditutup" SiJin pun menjelaskan kepada namja yang berada didepannya itu. Sijin pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas tetapi tiba-tiba namja itu pun bersuara.

"Hey, Noona*" Panggilan itu membuat Sijin menoleh dan dia pun terpaku melihat mata namja yang tadi tertutup kacamata sekarang terlihat dengan jelas mata namja itu. Mata berwarna coklat itu pun berubah menjadi abu-abu.

"Cepat selesaikan saja pendaftarannya, ingat kalau aku adalah orang terakhir yang mendaftar" Sijin pun mengangguk mendengar perkataan namja itu dengan tatapan kosong layaknya dihipnotis. Namja itu pun meninggalkan Sijin dan Sijin pun tersadar, dan ia pun melihat file didepannya itu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa dengan pendaftaran murid terakhir ini" Sijin pun kembali bekerja

...

Hiruk pikuk di bandara itu tidak mematahkan semangat dari seorang yeoja berkacamata untuk mencari jemputannya. Setelah mencari diantara banyaknya orang ramai, yeoja berkacamata itu pun menemukannya. Seorang namja paruh baya dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan nama **'Shin Soo Young'.**

...

Setelah diantar oleh supir Kim-yang baru dikenalnya tadi dimobil- ia pun sekarang berada di sebuah gedung apartemen yang ditinggali oleh _'lovely brother'_ nya itu. Setelah menaiki lift dan mencari, Sooyoung pun menemukan apartemen _'lovely brother'_ nya dan segera menekan bel. Sooyoung pun bingung karena sudah 10 menit dia menunggu tetapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Apakah _'brother'_ nya itu sedang tidak ada di dalam apartemennya? Tetapi seharusnya _'brother'_ nya itu tidak pergi kemana-mana karena sudah tau kalau dia akan datang hari ini. Dengan kesal, Sooyoung pun membuka handphone nya dan setelah menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali, dia pun menempelkan handphone nya ke sebelah telinganya. Setelah beberapa kali mendengar nada yang sama, terdengar suara _'brother'_ nya.

 ** _'Yeobos-'_**

"Hei! Aku sudah lama berdiri di depan pintu apartemenmu dan dimana kau? Jangan sampai aku mendengar kata 'aku melupakan kedatanganmu' "

 _ **'Hey! Aku sedang berbelanja karena bahan makananku sudah menipis di kulkas dan juga jika nanti kau mau makan kau pasti akan mengomeliku karena tidak ada yang bisa dimakan kecuali es batu'**_

"Aku tidak mau tau 'brother', yang mau kutau sekarang juga kau harus membukakan pintu sialan ini atau beritahu saja password apartemenmu!"

 _ **'Ani! Tunggu aku sebentar lagi! Jika aku memberitahumu sekarang di tempat seramai ini nanti stalkerku akan mengetahuinya dan akan membunuh mu~'**_

Tut Tut Tut Tut

"Mwo? Yakk! Dengan seenaknya dia menutup panggilannya" Gerutu Sooyoung dan ia pun menunggu 'brother'nya itu selama 31 menit 27 detik lalu muncullah sosok 'brother'nya ia pun ingin melayangkan protes akibat lamanya kehadiran 'brother'nya tetapi ia pun menahannya karena melihat 'brother'nya ngos-ngosan dengan keringat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hey! Apa kau lari marathon dari New York kesini? Haha~ sinilah, aku merindukanmu, _'brother'"_ Sooyoung pun memeluk _'brother'nya_ untuk melepas kerinduan karena setelah bertahun-tahun berada di New York membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu untuk menemui _'brother'nya._

"Ya! Panggil aku Oppa, ini Korea Selatan bukan New York yang harus memakai bahasa inggris! " Lihatlah, ternyata Sooyoung berani membentak Oppanya yang merupakan kakak nya di telepon tadi. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya dan Oppa Sooyoung pun membuka pintu apartemennya.

 _'Ohh~ Password nya 111011. Lol! Itukan tanggal lahir kami - -" '_

"Aku tau kalau kau pasti merencakan sesuatu yang membahayakan setelah mengetahui password apartemen ini" Dasar kakak yang terlalu pede! Sooyoung pun mengerutu karena perkataan Oppa nya yang melenceng jauh dari pikirannya.

"Aku kan tidak bilang begitu! Dasar! Akan kubakar apartemen ini! "

"Dan tidak ada tempat tinggal lagi untukmu sayang ~"

Skakmat! Oppanya itu selalu bisa memojokkannya dan sekarang Sooyoung pun badmood untuk berbincang dengan Oppanya.

"Hey~ Jangan memasang muka seperti itu, aku tau kau tidak suka karena kau tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi-" Sooyoung pun tersenyum karena sifat pengertian Oppanya.

"Tapi aku tidak tau kalau belajar di luar negeri bisa membuat orang jadi bodoh berkata-kata"

Double Skakmat! Sooyoung pun kembali badmood dan semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Mungkin seharusnya fans mu mengetahui kalau artis idolanya sangat menyebalkan sekali seperti ini!"

"Ne! Dan untungnya mereka tidak tahu dan mereka mengidolakan Henry Lau. Tidak sepertimu bocah! "

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Kau bocah"

"Aku Bukan!

"Bocah yang tidak bisa membalas perkataan Oppanya karena terlalu bodoh berkata-kata"

"Shut up! Aku bukan bocah dan sekarang aku tidak ingin bertengkar, aku ingin makan~" Huft~ Henry sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, dan akhirnya Henry pun memasak karena memang dia mempunyai skill memasak selain berakting, bernyanyi, dan beradu mulut. Mereka pun menikmati makanan dengan tenang sambil sesekali perbincangan tentang keseharian pun dimulai.

...

"Mulai besok kau akan kuliah dan Oppa sudah memilihkan universitas yang dekat darisini. Jika nanti aku tidak ada waktu buat menjemputmu, kau bisa menaiki bus atau berjalan kaki jika rajin, okay?" Sooyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, ia menyerahkan semuanya kepada Oppanya karena dia masih asing dengan Korea Selatan.

Sudah sejak dia kecil dia tinggal di New York bersama Appa dan eomma nya . Appa dan Eommanya asli korea tetapi entah kenapa mereka pindah ke New York dan memilih menetap disana sedangkan Oppanya di China berkat beasiswa, Oppanya itu pintar dan pada akhirnya dia pun menjadi penyanyi di suatu boyband di Korea Selatan.

Walaupun begitu, mereka sering berkomunikasi lewat video call atau telepon jadi mereka juga bisa saling mengenal walaupun tidak sering bertemu. Berkat sering berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya dan Oppanya dengan bahasa korea membuat Sooyoung dapat berbicara bahasa korea. Dan sekarang Appanya memintanya untuk tinggal bersama Oppanya secara tiba-tiba dan dengan senang hati ia mengabulkannya karena ia ingin bersama dengan Oppanya yang baik serta penasaran karena tidak sering bertemu.

"Apa aku boleh mempunyai mobil, Oppa?" Sooyoung pun bertanya karena di New York dia tidak diperbolehkan memakai motor jadi Appanya memilih untuk memberikan mobil dan sayangnya di Korea Selatan ini tidak ada mobil kesayangannya.

"Hem~ Boleh" Mata Sooyoung pun langsung membola dan terkejut melihat Oppanya yang langsung mengabulkan keinginannya. Haii mobil baru~

"Tapi beberapa bulan lagi setelah kau tau dengan semua tata letak di Korea Selatan seperti dimana Lotte World dan sebagainya jadi aku tidak akan merasa cemas karena kau tersesat!" Sooyoung pun memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar Oppanya yang menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku bisa memakai GPS! Kau tau? Alat atau aplikasi penunjuk arah seperti peta! Jangan-jangan Oppa tidak tau apa itu GPS? "

"Ne-Ne, dan memercayakan dirimu pada benda mati itu dapat membuatku mati muda karena otak bodohmu berkat sekolah di New York, Sudah Oppa katakan beberapa bulan lagi, tidak lama kok"

"Ne! Tidak lama lagi dan Oppa harus menepati janji! Yaksok?" Sooyoung pun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan Henry pun terkekeh lalu dia pun berjanji dia akan menepati janjinya.

...

Seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna darkbrown sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ada angin masuk dengan kencang dan dengan kuatnya membuka jendela didepan namja tersebut. Namja yang terduduk itu masih tenang tanpa bergeming sedikitpun walaupun sudah mulai ada bayangan hitam dengan ceoat bergerak.

"Aku tau itu kau, hyung. Jangan mengangguku! Aku ingin menikmati hariku sebelum kuliah besok!" Setelah selesai mengatakan itu, muncullah seorang namja dengan warna rambut abu-abu berada didepan ranjang namja itu. Namja yang dipanggil hyung itu pun menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan nam-dongsaengku itu sangat ingin bersekolah apalagi ditempat yang sama denganku. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyi kan? Kau pasti tau kalau tidak ada Krystal disana, Krystal sudah mati sejak 500 tahun yang lalu, Kim Jongin" perkataan hyung si namja membuat ia pun menggeram marah dan matanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Ya! Siapa yang mengakhiri hidupnya? Kau! Kau yang mengakhiri hidupnya! Dan hanya gara-gara kau juga mencintai orang yang sama denganku, Kim Minseok!" Minseok pun memilih untuk menatap tajam adiknya itu. Memang benar ia juga mencintai Krystal, tapi bukan karena itu! Adiknya sudah salah paham sejak lama dan tidak percaya lagi dengannya.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan! Aku membunuhnya karena ia ingin membunuhku! Kau tau? Setelah mengancamku dengan omong kosong nya dan ia pun ingin membunuhku! Aku tau walaupun aku mencintai nya tapi rasa cinta nam-dongsaengku lebih besar dan ia juga mencintaimu! Whoah~ aku tidak percaya ini, aku masih penasaran alasan dia ingin membunuhku. Dia mengancamku untuk tidak mendekati Jessica kalau tidak ia tidak akan segan untuk menyakitimu, Jongin. Aku dan Jessica hanyalah sahabat dan jika ia cemburu itu artinya dia tidak mencintai mu? Kau tau jongin? Aku mengabaikannya dan sampai pada ia menjebakku dan berniat mengubahku menjadi abu! Apa kau pikir aku tinggal diam? Sudah baik aku tidak balik mengubah nya menjadi abu" Jongin terdiam mendengar kalimat panjang lebar yang keluar dari mulut hyungnya. Sudah lama hyungnya tidak mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang dalam kemarahan. Dan Jongin memilih percaya dengan hyungnya yang sudah lama berusaha menyakinkannya walaupun ia masih merasa sakit karena ditinggalkan oleh Krystal.

'Gomawo, Hyung'

Te-Be-Ce

A/N : Annyeong ~ Gimana ceritanya? This is my first story dan kuharap kalian bisa suka sama ceritanya. Mohon reviewnya yaa supaya bisa jadi motivasi buat lanjutin ni cerita dan jangan jadi silent reader please - - ". Sekian dari author, Thanks You^^

'Next Chapter sekitar beberapa hari - 1 minggu (jika ada review) '

...


	2. Chapter 2 : First Meet

Chapter 2

 **Babywolf Shin11** Present

 _"The Timeless Love"_

Author : Babywolf Shin11

Cast :

\- Shin SooYoung (OC)

\- Kim Minseok

\- Kim Jongin

Other Cast:

\- Member EXO

\- Henry Lau

\- dan lainnya

Warning : Typo bertebaran, mungkin ada kalimat yang tidak bisa dimengerti atau apa atuh.

'Cast hanya milik Tuhan, SM Entertainment, Keluarga dan Fans (Kecuali OC milik Author yaa) '

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 2 **Start!**

Dipagi hari, terlihat seorang yeoja yang masih bergelung didalam selimutnya. Yeoja itu masih asyik berada di dunia mimpi sampai...

"YAA! SOOYOUNG! JIKA KAU MASIH TIDAK TURUN DALAM 15 MENIT LAGI AKU AKAN MENGUNCIMU DALAM KAMAR MU! DAN MENCINCANGMU DENGAN PISAU DAPUR INI! " Berkat teriakan indah dari Oppanya, membuatnya langsung terduduk di atas ranjang dengan mata terbuka lebar. Sooyoung tidak menyangka bahwa suara Oppanya bisa sebegitu dahsyatnya. Setelah mengerutu dan mengumpat, Sooyoung pun segera pergi mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk hari pertama ia kuliah.

Setelah menghabiskan hampir 15 menit, Sooyoung pun keluar dan melihat muka Henry yang cerah tanpa terlihat ada masalah yang dihadapi.

"Oh sudah turun? Kukira kau masih ingin tidur indah" Sooyoung hanya mendengus mendengar nada sinis dari Henry dan melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa ingin memulai pertengkaran tidak bermutu.

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu, jadi hubungi aku jika kau sudah pulang, nde?" Sooyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti sambil menikmati sarapan paginya. Henry hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sooyoung. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, mereka pun segera pergi ke basement untuk mencari mobil Henry dan mereka pun pergi ke universitas baru Sooyoung, KyungHee University.

...

"Minseok Hyung~" Panggil seorang namja yang merupakan nam-dongsaengnya itu, Minseok pun menoleh. Tumben sekali adiknya ingin bicara dengannya?

"Wae? Mianhae, tapi aku tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran lagi di pagi yang cerah ini" Jongin pun terdiam, dia memaklumi jika Hyung nya berkata begitu karena biasa nya Minseok yang memulai pembicaraan dan berakhir pertengkaran, Jongin berniat untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Bisakah kita berangkat sama-sama? "

 _Krik_ Krik, Krik _Krik..._

Minseok yang mendengar itu pun langsung terkejut dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Wow! Apa adiknya kali ini sedang sakit? Atau kemarin dia dikutuk oleh peri? Atau jangan-jangan dia bukan Jongin?

"Hey! Kapan kau lahir, Jongin-Ah?"

"Hey! Kenapa menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu?"

"Tidak usah banyak protes, cepat jawab!"

"520 tahun yang lalu, ada apa Hyung? Kenapa menanyakan hal yang sudah kau tau?"

"Dimana kau lahir?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa tidak jelas pertanyaan ku?"

"Di Roma"

"Apa nama kecilku?"

"XiuMin"

"Apa kau benar Jongin?"

"Tentu saja, Hey! Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Sudah pasti aku Jongin, lihat tanganku, ada cincin leluhur kita! " Jongin pun memperlihatkan cincin dengan batu permata warna biru dan di permata itu ada ukiran rumit yang menandakan ini milik keluarga Kim.

"Mianhae, aku hanya terkejut karena keanehan yang kau lakukan di pagi yang cerah ini" Duh, Hyungnya masih mengungkit pagi yang cerah. Dan Jongin tidak memerdulikan perkataan XiuMin Hyungnya, sekali lagi Jongin tegaskan kalau dia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hyungnya.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak mau tau! Aku akan ikut Hyung walaupun Hyung ingin menolak" Jongin langsumg meninggalkan Minseok yang termenung. Setelah menyadari sesuatu, Minseok pun tersenyum dan segera bergegas untuk pergi.

...

"Jangan lupa untuk menelpon Oppa. Taati perkataan dosen tanpa banyak protes, jangan berteman dengan teman yang buruk dan jika ada tugas lomba debat kau harus konsultasi padaku" Sooyoung pun bingung karena ocehan Oppamya memang tidak bermutu dan mirip seperti orang tidak waras karena Oppanya daritadi tersenyum gaje.

"Sooyoung! Jangan lupa kacamatamu. Ingat kata Appa dan Eomma kala-"

"Kalau kacamata jangan dilepas dimanapun berada kecuali dirumah bersama keluarga" Sooyoung memotong perkataan Oppanya yang sudah dihapal diluar kepala. Sooyoung akui kalau kacamata yang dipakainya itu sedikit membuat matanya terlihat tidak jelas di mata orang lain dan jujur saja kalau sebenarnya Sooyoung tidak minus. Ini adalah keinginan orangtuanya yang selalu memaksa dam memastikan bahwa ia memakai kacamata jika berada diluar. Sooyoung tidak tau alasannya, yang dia tau dari orangtuanya saat menanyakannya..

"Appa, kenapa Sooyoung harus memakai kacamata? "

"Nak, dunia luar sangat tidak baik buatmu untuk memamerkan kecantikan mu. Jadi lebih baik menutupi daripada memamerkan layaknya wanita sok cantik kan?"

"Eommaa~ Kenapa harus memakai kacamata? "

"Ini demi kebaikanmu nak, banyak anak yang mencari teman melalui kecantikan dan kesempurnaan dalam fisik. Oleh karena itu, eomma tidak ingin Sooyoung mendapatkan teman yang hanya melihat luarnya saja. Eomma ingin Sooyoung mendapatkan teman sejati. Jadi pakailah demi kami, nde?"

Huft~ itu lah jawaban yang didapatnya. Lelah juga sii, apalagi biasanya Sooyoung suka pusing karena kacamata ini sepertinya tidak cocok dengan matanya sendiri. Henry pun mengacak rambut Sooyoung gemas karena yeoja itu asik melamun sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Cha ~ turunlah dan ingat pesan Oppa, Oppa menyayangi mu" Ucapan tulus dari Oppa nya membuat Sooyoung pun langsung memeluk Oppanya dan mencium pipi Oppanya.

"Gomawo Oppa sudah ingin menjadi Oppaku dan menyayangi ku walaupun aku tau sikap ku buruk terhadapmu tapi kau sabar dan tidak membentakku" Gumam Sooyoung kepada Henry dan membuat Henry terkekeh dan menyuruh Sooyoung agar segera memasuki universitas nya.

"Byee~ aku beruntung memiliki yeo-dongsaeng yang cantik dan pengertian seperti dirimu" Ucapan Henry membuat Sooyoung terharu dan kembali memeluk Henry dan segera masuk ke dalam Universitas. Setelah Sooyoung pergi, Henry pun tersenyum lebar.

 _'Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Luv'_

...

Suasana didalam mobil sangatlah sepi dan diam dengan kedua namja yang tidak membuka suara mereka. Mereka berdua masih merasa canggung, namja yang sedang menyetir masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi pagi sedangkan satunya lagi sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya tanpa memperdulikan Hyungnya. Dia memaklumi Hyungnya yang masih tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Mereka pun sampai di tempat parkiran dalam universitas.

"Apakah kau akan tetap memasang wajah seperti itu hyung? Nanti mukamu makin jelek hyung dan tidak ada yeoja yang mau melirikmu seperti aku" Dengan kesal karena mendengar perkataan nam-dongsaengnya, dia pun menjitak kepala adik tercintanya dan adiknya pun mengaduh kesakitan (padahal tidak sakit).

"Ya! Kenapa menjitakku?"

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari teraneh walaupun pagi ini adalah-"

"Ya aku tau, pagi yang cerah! Kau sudah mengatakan kalimat itu berulang kali, hyung" Hyung nya pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Setelah itu, dengan segala keanehan yang kau perbuat, dari keinginan ingin ikut denganku pergi kuliah, sampai kau yang baru kali ini meledekku setelah sekian lama. Apa otakmu terbentur, jongin? Atau ada yang merasukimu?" Penjelasan dari hyungnya itu membuat dia ikut memutar bola matanya lalu memandang hyungnya.

"Kau tau? Aku hanya ingin.. " Jongin pun mengantungkan perkataannya.

"kau ingin apa?"

"aku hanya ingin saja. Sudah, aku duluan" Jongin pun keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Hyungnya yang melongo bingung mendengarnya. Hey! Adiknya benar-benar aneh hari ini. Dia pun mengabaikan adiknya dan segera menuju ke dalam universitas.

'Aku hanya ingin kita seperti dulu, hyung'

...

Tahun ajaran baru memang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Dengan suasana dan orang yang begitu asing membuatnya tidak berinteraksi dengan sesama lainnya. Setelah masuk kedalam kelas barunya dan menempati tempat duduknya (dipaling belakamg dekat jendela), Sooyoung pun mengamati sekitar kelasnya. Dan akhirnya dia melihat seorang namja tak jauh darinya itu menatap depan tanpa ekspresi. Haruskah aku berbicara dengannya?

"Apa kau sakit?" Sooyoung pun bertanya kepada namja sebelahnya yang hanya diam dan terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Sooyoung cemas karena wajahnya sangat pucat dan namja itu diam sekali. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu jawaban dari namja sebelahnya itu, namja itu malah hanya menoleh sebentar lalu pandangannya kembali lurus kedepan. Sungguh aneh, apa namja disini memang seperti itu? Tapi mungkin namja itu tidak mau bicara kepadanya karena penampilan nya, kacamata bulat yang bertengger di mukanya itu? Akal sehatnya pun menyadarkannya dan memperingati dirinya sendiri agar tidak down hanya gara-gara sikap dari namja sebelahnya itu.

...

"Hai, bagaimana harimu disekolah? Apa menyenangkan?" Henry pun bertanya kepada Sooyoung yang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Apa adiknya ini bisu? Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, sedari tadi adiknya itu hanya diam didalam mobil yang sekarang lagi melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Hey aku bertanya kepadamu!" Gertakan itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Sooyoung pun menjawabnya.

"Oppa~, lebih baik kau mengajakku jalan-jalan atau kita ke apa kemarin kau bilang? Lotte world kan? Ajak aku kesana supaya aku lebih cepat dapat mobil baru"

...

"Gomawo Oppa~" Pertama kali datang ke Lotte World bersama dengan Oppanya membuatnya senang karena Oppanya itu ternyata juga mempunyai kesamaan, yaitu berduel.

"Ne, Cheonma, Apa kau lapar? " Pertanyaan Henry dijawab Sooyoung dengan anggukan kepalanya. Mereka pun langsung pergi dari Lotte World dan Henry pun membawa mobil nya menuju sebuah restoran. Pada saat mereka masuk, mereka pun memilih tempat duduk dan langdung didatangi oleh seorang pelayan.

"Pesanlah yang kau suka" Ucapan dari Oppanya membuat Sooyoung pun mulai memesan ini-itu. Setelah beberapa lama, pesanan mereka pun datang dan mereka mulai menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana di Korea? Apa kau betah tinggal denganku?"

"Korea enak juga, tapi... "

" Tapi apa? "

"Tapi aku masih merasa sedikit asing, terutama diuniversitas. Sepertinya aku akan kesulitan dalam mendapatkan teman" Cerita Sooyoung yang membuat Henry merasa sedih dengan keadaan adiknya itu.

"Maaf, mungkin itu karena penampilanmu. Tapi menurut oppa, yeo-dongsaeng Oppa itu sangatlaaah cantik diluar maupun dalam" Perkataan Henry membuat matanya berkaca-kaca

"Gomawo, Oppa"

Te-Be-Ce

A/N: Annyeong ~ Kali kedua kita ketemu lagi^^ semoga kalian masih suka yaah dengan FF ini. Dan tidak capek - capeknya ingatin buat reviewnya ne.. Buat motivasi untuk lanjutin FF ini. Dan No Silent Reader yaa...

Gomawo sudah mau bacaa~

Salam

Babywolf Shin11

..


	3. Chapter 3 : What!

Chapter 3

Babywolf Shin11 Present

"The Timeless Love"

Author : Babywolf Shin11

Cast :

\- Shin SooYoung (OC)

\- Kim Minseok

\- Kim Jongin

Other Cast:

\- Member EXO

\- Henry Lau

\- dan lainnya

Warning : Typo bertebaran, mungkin ada kalimat yang tidak bisa dimengerti atau apa atuh.

'Cast hanya milik Tuhan, SM Entertainment, Keluarga dan Fans (Kecuali OC milik Author yaa) '

Happy Reading ^^

 ** _Chapter 3 Start_**!

"Bagaimana kelas barumu?" Oh, ternyata hyung nya sudah mulai bicara dengan nya dan itu merupakan awal yang bagus untuk Jongin.

"Biasa saja" Jawaban singkat itu membuat Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa adiknya itu memang tidak niat kuliah? Tidak terlihat semangat kuliahnya. Emang kuliah harus ada semangatnya? Minseok aneh deh #Gubrak

"Apa kau mempunyai teman? Ingat! Jangan sembarangan berteman atau kita akan berakhir seperti dulu lagi! Akan ada orang yang dapat pura-pura baik dengan kita lalu memanfaatkannya. Jadi saranku, gunakan keahlianmu!" Nasihat Minseok yang di iya-iyakan oleh Jongin. Jongin malas jika Hyungnya sudah mengungkit 'teman'. Karena dulu Krystal sebenarnya adalah teman baik mereka berdua.

"Oh ya hyung, bolehkah menggunakan 'keahlian' ditempat kuliahku?" Jongin mengalihkan pikirannya dari cinta pertamanya yang sudah meninggal itu.

"Hey! Apa kau masih anak-anak sampai harus menanyakan hal konyol itu? Itu merupakan hak mu dan kusarankan hanya dipakai pada saat genting, jangan pakai untuk menjahili orang lain seperti sahabatmu, Sehun" Tersenyum adalah hal yang dapat Jongin lakukan mendengar hyungnya berbicara panjang lebar untuk menasehatinya. Jongin merasa beruntung mempunyai Minseok karena mereka tidak tau dimana keberadaan orangtua nya sekarang.

Orangtua adalah hal yang patut dipertanyakan oleh mereka berdua. Pada saat mereka 'terbangun', mereka hanya berdua tanpa ada siapapun disebuah tempat. Berbekal nama dan ingatan seadanya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersama-sama bertahan hidup dan berusaha untuk tidak mencelakai orang lain. Mungkin terdengar sok suci walaupun mereka mungkin bukan orang suci tapi mereka tidak perduli selama mereka berdua selalu hidup tanpa ada pengkhianatan atau pun bahaya yang mengancam.

Hidup selama ini membuat mereka jadi tau mana yang baik dan buruk serta 'keahlian' yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing tiap mereka membantu mereka bertahan dan juga mereka dapat bertemu dengan sesama mereka serta mengorek informasi lebih tentang keanehan mereka yang ternyata membantu sekali dan mereka sudah berkomitmen akan melindungi satu sama lain nya dan selalu bersama menghadapi badai ancaman apapun.

Sayangnya takdir menertawakan mereka setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat kehidupan mereka jadi - coret-Hancur-coret berkatnya.

...

"Huwaaa~ aku kenyaaang. Gomawo Oppa" Gumam Sooyoung senang karena makanan enak yang dia santap tadi sedangkan Henry sedang meratapi uang nya yang terkuras habis kalau bisa dihitung bisa untuk belanja stok makanan dirumah selama 2 bulan. Tapi Henry tersenyum melihat adik nya bahagia karena dirinya dan dia sangat senang karena bisa membahagiakan adik kecilnya itu.

"Kajja, kita pulang" Henry pun berjalan menuju mobil sportnya yang mengkilap indah di depan restoran, sedangkan Sooyoung hanya terdiam menunduk tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Dengan gemas, Henry pun memutar arah jalannya dan berdiri didepan adiknya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah kenyang?"

"T-Tapi Oppa... "

" Waeyo? " Henry pun menarik dagu Sooyoung agar mendongak menatapnya.

" Aku mau minum bubble tea "

...

Slruuup~

Dengan wajah bahagianya, Sooyoung pun menyeruput Bubble Tea rasa Green Tea nya (Kagak tau ada ato ngak) sambil menonton TV yang menampilkan drama cinta yang terlalu menusuk matanya itu. Henry yang baru selesai mandi-ganti baju pun menghampiri adiknya setelah melihat ekspresi adiknya itu.

"Halo? Ada orang disana?" Henry pun bergumam dan Sooyoung pun menghentikan ekspresi menonton-adegan-menusuk-mata itu.

"Apa yang kau tonton nak?"

"Apa matamu buta sampai tidak bisa melihat apa yang kutonton Ahjjussi?" Skakmat! Henry pun terdiam dan memilih duduk dengan memberikan deathglare sekilas kepada adiknya. Sooyoung pun merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf.

"Mianhae"

"Hmm"

"Oppaaa~ Mianhae ne?"

"Hem... "

"Oppaa! A-" Sooyoung menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat mata Henry dengan tajamnya menatapnya dan itu membuat nyalinya ciut untuk merajuk.

"Oppa~ aku akan memberikan bubble tea ku yang lainnya sekarang jika kau memaafkaan ku?" mendengar penawaran menarik itu (Karena tadi dengan tidak baiknya Sooyoung ternyata memesan untuk dirinya sendiri 2) ia pun memperlihatkan ekspresi seakan dia sedang berpikir tentang penawarannya lalu Henry pun mengangguk setuju.

"Gomawooo Oppa sudah memaafkankuu~" Sooyoung pun segera memeluk Oppa nya yang sekarang berada disamping nya.

"Ne, mana bubble tea ku?"

...

Cermin didepan Jongin memperlihatkan pantulan tubuh atletis dan kulit coklat sexy serta wajahnya yang tampan.

'Apa aku terlihat pucat? Kenapa aku sampai dikira sakit oleh yang lain?' Jongin pun bergumam dan mulai merenung. Teringat kejadian didalam kelas nya dimana seorang yeoja tiba-tiba berada di samping nya dan bertanya tentang keadaan tubuhnya. Padahal dia kan tidak pernah demam ataupun sakit kecuali memang kekurangan darah tetapi Jongin tidak melakukan perkelahian atau sesuatu yang membuatnya kekurangan darah dan yeoja tadi berhasil membuatnya untuk berpikir luas.

"Hitam! Kusarankan untuk tidak menggunakan otak terlalu berat atau kau akan cepat tua!" Suara itu menggema di dalam kepalanya.

'sial! Apa hyungnya sedang terhubung sekarang dengan pikirannya? Kenapa ia tidak sadar?"

"Wah! Ternyata kau sedang bingung memikirkan kemampuan baruku?" Jongin pun terkejut,

'Apa? Kemampuan baru? Kemampuan apa?'

"Aku dapat masuk kedalam pikiran seseorang dan membaca pikirannya, mungkin seperti mindreader. Selain itu aku dapat telepati denganmu"

'M-mwo? Dan kenapa kau mengangguku? Pergi!'

"Wah, kkamjong kecil, aku hanya iseng sedikit. Jangan marah atau kau akan cepat keriputan.

'HYUUUNG!' Setelah itu tidak ada suara lagi yang bermunculan. Hah, hyungnya itu memang membuatnya emosi dan mungkin hubungan mereka akan dingin lagi. Lagipula telepati merupakan kemampuan yang mereka berdua dapat lakukan, hyung nya mulai ngawur. Ah, Jongin mulai melupakan topik yang tadi. Yeoja yang menanyakan keadaanku! Walau pun memakai kacamata, sebenarnya yeoja itu cantik. Ehh- kenapa jongin mulai memikirkan yeoja itu?

"AHAHAHAHA! Ternyata Jongin sudah besar ne? Mulai beralih ke kutu buku?"

"YAAA! GET OUT FROM MY MIND, CRAZY BROTHER! " Ternyata Minseok masih nekat ya?

...

Wush~

Suara angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya, dengan tirai yang berkibar-kibar. Seorang yeoja baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk terlilit di kepalanya. Yeoja itu pun menuju ke jendela kamarnya untuk menutup jendela.

Slash!

Tiba-tiba dengan secepat kilat, ada siluet hitam yang masuk dan yeoja itu pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan tetapi tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya sendiri.

'apakah aku halusinasi?' batin yeoja tersebut.

'Hanya ada satu cara~'

...

"Haleluyaaa~, Haleluyaaa~" Senandung yeoja tersebut terdengar sedikit keras dan bergetar sambil mencari ponsel dan dompetnya. Tetapi yeoja itu mulai gelagapan saat listrik padam.

'Kumohon dewa, enyahkanlah apapun yang sekarang ada disini! Mau dia hantu, jin, roh tolong enyahkan dari kamarku!' Batin yeoja itu ketakutan, yeoja itupun menangis dan jatuh terduduk, memilih memeluk kakinya.

KLIK

Suara pintu terbuka dan yeoja itu semakin mengeratkan tangannya. Terasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalanya. Sontak yeoja itu pun terkejut.

"Jangan! Please! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati! " Yeoja itu pun mengumam tanpa sadar dan mengundang tawa dari seseorang. Mendengar suara tawa tersebut, yeoja itu pun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

" OPPPAAAAAA! "

PLAAK!

" ARGHH! MIANN! "

...

Dengan muka masam, Henry membiarkan yeodeongsaeng kesayangannya itu memgompres dahinya yang mulai memerah berkat lemparan ponsel dari adik nya itu. SooYoung hanya bisa nyengir dan pura-pura tidak melihat deathglare dari sang Oppa

"Apa masih sakit, Oppa?" Memulai percakapan adalah ide yang terlintas di pikiran SooYoung yang mulai terganggu dengan tatapan mematikan dari Oppanya.

"Mianhae Oppa, Aku k-kira tadi itu hantu karena tadi terasa seperti ada aura yang aneh" Ungkap SooYoung yang langsung membuat ekspresi Henry berubah.

"Apa tadi kau melihat sesuatu? Apapun? Atau seseorang di kamarmu? Beritahu Oppa" Pertanyaan beruntun dari Oppanya itu membuat SooYoung bingung dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah~" Gumam Henry yang menambah kebingungan SooYoung. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dari Oppanya.

 _'Aku harus lebih waspada lagi menjaganya_ '

Te-Be-Ce

A/N: Anneyong, ada yang masi ingat FanFiction ini? Mian, agak lama soalmya kemarin ada masalah ama tempat author tulis cerita, belum lagi kondiai fisik yang kurang baik. Tapi akan Author sempatkan untuk update^^. Gomawo dan jangan lupa review yaa supaya menambah semangat untuk update ?

 **Salam**

 _ **Babywolf. Shin11**_


End file.
